From the related art various driver assistance systems are known by which the driver of a motor vehicle can be alerted to objects in the environment of the motor vehicle.
The US 2013/0293369 A1 for instance shows a parking assistant by which a driver of a motor vehicle can be supported in maneuvering out of a parking space. Data from several sensors on the motor vehicle are displayed in a top view during the process of maneuvering out of a parking space, wherein respective distances from captured objects are indicated.
The DE 10 2008 019 461 A1 shows a device and method for displaying information in a vehicle. Using sensors, objects in the environment of the motor vehicle are captured. An encoded display shows how the captured objects are positioned relative to the motor vehicle.
Described below are a method and a control system for operating a motor vehicle, by which a driver of a motor vehicle can be better warned against potential collisions with other traffic participants.